


Always You Three: The Next Generation

by WomanOf1000Faces



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Next Generation, Not Cursed Child Compliant, mcgonagall has had it with your shenanigans, original remus/tonks child, original sirius/hermione child, the new golden trio is here look out, the prank war with slytherin lives on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WomanOf1000Faces/pseuds/WomanOf1000Faces
Summary: There are certain duties of the Headmistress of Hogwarts that they don't mention in the contract. Dealing with three mischief-making students who are too clever by half and have it in for the Slytherin Quidditch team, for example.
Relationships: Background Sirius Black/Hermione Granger, background Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, background Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Always You Three: The Next Generation

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall surveyed the trio of teenagers before her and wondered, not for the first time, why she had not retired at least a decade ago. She wasn’t as young as she once was, and no one would have faulted her for seeking out a quieter life, not to mention that there were probably a few people somewhere who were qualified to take up her position. As she often did in situations like this, she allowed herself a few moments to imagine what such a life might be like. She could go away to the highlands and live just outside some small town, contenting herself with tea and gardening and long-neglected transfiguration research.

She allowed herself the daydream briefly, then snapped back to reality. It wasn’t wise to let one’s mind wander very far when dealing with the students in front of her. 

“Why is it,” she sighed, trying not to let the deja vu overwhelm her, “when something happens, it’s always you three?”

James Arthur Potter, Conan Lyall Lupin, and Elanor Monica Granger-Black, standing in a row before her desk, offered up identical expressions of innocence which Minerva did not buy for a minute.

“Believe me, Professor, I’ve simply no idea,” said Mr. Potter, eyes wide. “And I couldn’t say how the Slytherin Quidditch team’s robes got turned such a terrible shade of pink without anybody knowing about it. I was with the Gryffindor team when it must’ve happened; they’ll all tell you so.”

“As reassuring as that information is, that is not what I have called you here for,” Minerva said, before turning her stern gaze on the boy next to him. “Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Lupin, for a shameless attempt at sabotage - if, fortunately for you, an ultimately fruitless one.”

The young man thus addressed looked positively shocked and hurt, an expression Minerva was familiar with and which usually meant he was about to deny some very definite guilt. “Professor, you can ask anybody, and they’ll tell you I wasn’t anywhere near the Slytherin changing rooms. Nobody could have possibly seen me within five hundred yards of the place.” As he spoke, his hair shifted from brown and messy to blond and buzzed and back again. 

“Perhaps not, but several people did observe Mr. Scorpius Malfoy entering and leaving the changing rooms at a time when he was known to be finishing breakfast in the great hall,” Minerva retorted. “Moreover, Professor Slughorn has reported that no Polyjuice Potion ingredients have been taken from his store cupboards, and your elder brother has an alibi.”

Mr. Lupin appeared to be trying very hard to quickly think of a response to this, and failed. “All right, then,” he said, not meeting her eyes. “But it was just the robes, mind, I don’t know anything about -”

“Miss Granger-Black,” Minerva interrupted him, turning her attention to the girl at the end of the row, who was glaring at Mr. Lupin from behind bushy dark hair. “Ten points to Gryffindor for clever and creative spellcrafting. Getting an enchantment to stick to a Quaffle is well above fifth-year level.”

The girl looked pleased in spite of herself. “Thank you, Professor.”

“Indeed. You are a credit to your mother. Twenty points from Gryffindor for sabotaging Quidditch equipment, and for crimes against the auditory sense.”

It was just possible, Minerva mused, that the schemers had hoped to receive a lighter sentence from her for their trick of causing the Quaffle to emit shrill music whenever a player in pink came near it, by selecting a bagpipe medley as their tune of choice. While she appreciated the gesture, she was not going to let them off that easily.

“And Mr. Potter,” she concluded, “I suppose Miss Granger-Black was utilizing your invisibility cloak?”

Mr. Potter shrugged. “Dunno. She wouldn’t need to, really - Elanor’s good enough with Disillusionment Charms already.”

“And yet Mr. Filch reported seeing it on your person when you returned to the castle yesterday evening,” Minerva mused aloud. “Ten points, I believe, Mr. Potter, for sabotaging the Slytherin Keeper’s protective equipment and for use of banned Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes products. I will be sending a prefect to confiscate the itching powder directly.”

The boy’s dismay at his slip-up was evident, but Minerva was not overly concerned. Defeat, with this one, usually just meant a new scheme was soon to be hatched.

“Normally, in circumstances of Quidditch sabotage, I would write to your parents,” she went on, “but since I am confident that the only Howlers you would receive would be howls of mirth, you will instead be serving detentions with the laundry house-elves.”

All three continued to look far too pleased with themselves, at least until Minerva added,

“Separately.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen some Sirimione fics where the writers speculate on the possibilities of the next generation of Potter and Black kids getting up to mischief in Hogwarts’ hallowed halls. What very few seem to consider is that in these scenarios, the Sirius-descended troublemaker(s) is/are also the offspring of *Hermione*. Also known as the girl who brewed a Polyjuice Potion in a toilet at age twelve with no one being the wiser, also known as the girl who set Snape on fire, also known as the girl who figured out about Nicholas Flamel and the basilisk and the resident werewolf, and who basically kept Harry and Ron from getting in even worse trouble than they did with her research and her ability to break rules *really well* when she needed to. A child of her and Sirius? Would be terrifying. And if that individual teamed up with a child of one Marauder (whose mother is Tonks and who can *shapeshift*) and a grandchild of another (who also is related to Fred and George Weasley) - McGonagall would be tearing her hair out. Especially when you consider that this generation’s trio isn’t hampered by trying to stop the world’s most evil dark wizard from rising to power every spring.
> 
> So this fic is some of my thoughts on that. 
> 
> If you have any ideas for what you’d like to see James, Conan, Elanor, and family get up to, either at Hogwarts or on vacations, comment and let me know! I’d be happy to take it into consideration.


End file.
